


Within Reach

by Physics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Height Differences, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Physics/pseuds/Physics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan looks up to his Master in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following [prompt](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=113994#cmt113994) at the Star Wars Kink Meme:
> 
> "Anything about how Qui-Gon being so gloriously tall makes Obi-Wan look adorably teeny tiny when they're close. Bonus for leaning down/standing on tiptoes kissing."

When Obi-Wan is twelve and they're fighting their way to and at Bandomeer, it's nothing people pay attention to.  
  
He still has a long way to go, in the matters of growth -- emotional as well as physical. The latter is, of course, difficult to forget, as his stomach insists on complaining whenever he goes more than a few hours without eating.  
  
In a way, though, it humbles him, standing next to this man, this _Jedi_ , and knowing he could learn so much from him.  
  
Master Qui-Gon does take him as his Padawan, in the end, and Obi-Wan doesn't care that he's smiling up at him all the way to Gala -- or so they believe, anyway -- because his Master is grand in ways he can't describe.  
  
He's nineteen when he realizes that he has to stand on the tip of his toes to try and press his lips to his Master's but he does, anyway. It's certainly a rewarding experience, especially as he feels Qui-Gon's lips curl against his as he presses back so wonderfully, a hand making its way to Obi-Wan's chin. There is, surprisingly, no strain in his back, though that may be only due to his age and training, but he's sure that _nothing_ could take his attention from this, from the brush of Qui-Gon's facial hair against his skin, from the warmth of their shared breaths, from the calloused fingers exploring more than touching, from _Qui-Gon_. Nothing else matters, dangerous as any Jedi will affirm that is, but he's living in the moment and he _loves_ it.  
  
From them onwards, it becomes a game between them.  
  
For Qui-Gon, ever the wise teacher, it's pleasure as well as an opportunity. It can be a bad grade, improper behavior -- anything unbecoming, and it's with contrite certainty that Obi-Wan knows the minute they're alone, Qui-Gon will lean down for a kiss, which Obi-Wan can never refuse, smile, and leave a murmured 'you've a lot to meditate on, Padawan' before walking away, a wanting Obi-Wan following his every step with his eyes.  
  
It's not very different for Obi-Wan. For the most part, he accepts Qui-Gon's decisions, but there are times when the Force whispers _no_ and Obi-Wan agrees and Qui-Gon knows, from the way Obi-Wan sets his lips and looks at him, that he's in for a long night. It starts with a tilt of Obi-Wan's head, arms wrapping themselves around Qui-Gon's shoulders and pulling him closer and closer until there's nothing between them, their breaths filling the little space left as Obi-Wan nuzzles Qui-Gon's chin, smiling at the ticklish feeling of his beard, then trails kisses upwards, a soft sigh leaving Qui-Gon's lips as he leans down, allows him to kiss up his cheek, temple, forehead, then down again until he ever-so-gently brushes their lips together. Even as Qui-Gon's eyelids flutter, Obi-Wan shows no signs of being affected, a dazzling sight even though Qui-Gon knows that _he_ taught Obi-Wan that. Instead, all he gives is a charming, almost smug smile as he pulls back. "Perhaps _you_ should meditate this time, Master," he offers, though his voice leaves no leeway for disagreement. Qui-Gon does end up meditating, out of respect for his Padawan if nothing else, and does reach the same conclusions as his student. After the end of the mission, on the ship back to Coruscant, they're always contented and tired, happy to find solace in each other's arms, in Obi-Wan playfully stepping on Qui-Gon's feet as if to make himself taller, in Qui-Gon picking up Obi-Wan, whose joyful laughter is the most terrific, impossible sound in the galaxy, in their tangled forms, tangled _souls_.  
  
It only comes between them once.  
  
"You're looking down on me," Obi-Wan says sourly, _absolutely not_ pouting. Jedi don't pout.  
  
Qui-Gon smiles in that patient way of his and Obi-Wan is certain he would have forgiven him if it wasn't for the fact that he has to look _up_. "I'm not looking down on you, Padawan," he replies, his voice a soft rumble Obi-Wan has always adored. "I am looking down _at_ you. If it will please you, however, we shall change this."  
  
He watches curiously as his Master moves, gracious even as he sinks to the floor and _oh_ , he's tilting his head up to smile at Obi-Wan, whose heart clenches almost painfully in his chest.  
  
"Master..." He murmurs, his adoration evident as he gazes down at this wise, terrific Jedi, at the man he loves with the core of his being.   
  
He feels humbled again, but for an entirely different reason as he takes the hand of his Master, his lover, and brings it to his cheek, pressing their lips together.  
  
They're different, he knows that. Qui-Gon is his Master, his astoundingly  _tall_ Master, and he'll never stop admiring him, but, when it comes to the love they share, they're nothing if not equals.   
  
And if hours later, as they lie together on a sleeping couch, he can rest his head on Qui-Gon's chest and tangle their feet, he's not about to complain. 


End file.
